lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Ameria Deleron
Ameria Deleron is the daughter of Kenolith, and Esdis Doleron of which makes her a member of House Deleron and the lone survivor of Kenoliths children following the Coup of Tevinter. Ameria Doleron has five siblings in the form of Eloar, Nlaleth, Ratowing, Sepheron, and Ilhahir Deleron of which her brother Eloar was killed by rebels in Ferelden while he was trying to push peace in the region and he is greatly missed by all who remember him, her sister Nlalateh would be her twin and would be publicly executed alongside Ratowing, and Ilhahir following the Coup of the Deatheaters, her brother Sepheron was the most powerful man in Tevinter before the coup and his name is still whispered with love by the people of Tevinter, while her final sibling Ilhahir would escape the coup of the Deatheaters but was betrayed by Clary Folwyn and publicly executed. Ameria Deleron would be married to Tar-Vellen Releron of whom she only was with for several months before he left for the war in France and was killed, but he is remembered fondly by Ameria despite this short time together. With Vellen she has one child in the form of Tar-Ghalan Releron of whom has grown up away from his mother inside the Dore capital of Inrathous where he stands as the heir to House Releron and the kingship of the Kingdom of Dore. Ameria would be the only one to truly see the lies of Clary Folwyn during the events leading to the coup and due to this she became distant from her brother who resented her treating Clary badly. During the Coup of Tevinter Ameria would save her brother but was unable to save her family before she too was captured and after being tortured for days she was finally tricked by Clary Folwyn into revealing the location of her brother and following this she believed he would be safe but instead she was brought to the execution square and was forced to watch her brother and sister executed in public before she was brought back to the prisons beneath the palace. Following her return to the prisons beneath the palace she was emotionally broken but after weeks in the cell she begin a strong friendship with another cellmate in the form of Nestril Hiltrien, and also a prison guard named Costor Devrietria of which both would turn her away from the hopelessness and move her towards a goal of revenge. Locked in the walls of the cell she and Nestril grew to become best friends and as Costor fell in love with her he came to allow them to spend time outside of their cells and it was during this time that Ameria came to also fall in love with Costor. Following another guard discovering her outside of her cell dancing with Costor, the situation deterioted as Costor was forced to kill the guard and revealed he planned to help the two escape, and then revealed two uniforms for them and then led them out of the prison. Upon reaching the gates of the city he would be struck by an arrow and the two girls reacted to the arrival of Clary Folwyn of whom after a brief three way fight tried to kill Nestril but was knocked out by Ameria with the butt end of her sword, but when she went to finish Clary she was stopped by the arrival of many guards and was just barely able to get Costor onto a horse and escape with Nestril and Costor. Escaping to the west they make their way into the Dutchy of the Ebony Weed where they would camp in the forest just east of the Ebony Weed capital but know they have to leave quickly but Ameria is unwilling to leave behind Costor and to keep him alive she goes with Nestrill and the two kidnapp a doctor from the capital using the doctor to save Costor's life. History Early History Return to Prison Following her return to the prisons beneath the palace she was emotionally broken but after weeks in the cell she begin a strong friendship with another cellmate in the form of Nestril Hiltrien, and also a prison guard named Costor Devrietria of which both would turn her away from the hopelessness and move her towards a goal of revenge. Finding Love Locked in the walls of the cell she and Nestril grew to become best friends and as Costor fell in love with her he came to allow them to spend time outside of their cells and it was during this time that Ameria came to also fall in love with Costor. Escaping Following another guard discovering her outside of her cell dancing with Costor, the situation deterioted as Costor was forced to kill the guard and revealed he planned to help the two escape, and then revealed to uniforms for them and then led them out of the prison. Upon reaching the gates of the city he would be struck by an arrow and the two girls reacted to the arrival of Clary Folwyn of whom after a brief three way fight tried to kill Nestril but was knocked out by Ameria with the butt end of her sword, but when she went to finish Clary she was stopped by the arrival of many guards and was just barely able to get Costor onto a horse and escape with Nestril and Costor. On the Run Escaping to the west they make their way into the Dutchy of the Ebony Weed where they would camp in the forest just east of the Ebony Weed capital but know they have to leave quickly but Ameria is unwilling to leave behind Costor and to keep him alive she goes with Nestrill and the two kidnapp a doctor from the capital using the doctor to save Costor's life. 'Family Members' Clary Folwyn Cover Amazing.jpg|Clary Folwyn - Sister in Law|link=Clary Folwyn House Releron.png|Tar-Vellen Releron - Husband|link=Tar-Vellen Releron House Releron.png|Tar-Ghalan Releron - Son|link=Tar-Ghalan Releron 'Relationships' House Deleron.jpg|Sepheron Deleron - Family|link=Sepheron Deleron Sepheron Deleron See Also : Sepheron Deleron Clary Folwyn See Also : Clary Folwyn Costor Devrietria See Also : Costor Devrietria Nestril Hiltrien See Also : Nestril Hiltrien POV Role The Lone Survivor Main Article : The Lone Survivor Category:People Category:Numenorian Category:White Numenorian Category:House Deleron Category:POV Character Category:People of Tevinter